In the manufacture of an electronic module, various electronic components and a connector header are attached to a printed circuit board, and the assembly is inserted into a plastic or metal housing such that the header is aligned with a connector opening in a side-wall of the housing. The circuit board assembly may be secured to the housing with conventional fasteners or by dispensing potting material onto the exposed face of the circuit board as disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,703,754 to Hinze. The approach disclosed by Hinze is particularly advantageous because the potting material environmentally seals the module in addition to obviating the use of fasteners. However, some provision must be made for sealing an external electrical connector to the housing. In Hinze, for example, the external connector must seal against a collar protruding from a side wall of the housing. What is needed is a sealed module where potting material dispensed in a single step not only fastens and seals a circuit board in a housing, but also forms a seal between a connector header and the housing.